


Negative into Positive

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Everything happens for a reason, F/M, Life is not always easy, Smile, Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100, character in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Bond doesn't like Stevie's train of thoughts and explains Something to her.





	Negative into Positive

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's probably not the kind of drabble you expect involving 007 and M.

James looked at Stevie. He could understand, but he didn't like it.

 

"I know, Stevie. Well, I'm not going to pretend, I know what it’s like to be in a wheelchair. But I know what difficult is. The trick is to look really hard, and search for the light in the darkness. It always shines somewhere underneath."

 

Stevie looked at him, perplexed. "Are you telling me there is something good in the fact that I'm in a wheelchair?"

 

"Yes, there is."

 

Stevie frowned but gave his words some thought. A smile touched her lips then.

 

"I met you and Olivia."


End file.
